1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel stilbazolium derivatives useful as nonlinear optical materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, inorganic nonlinear optical materials such as LiNbO3 (LN) have been used as electro-optical (EO) materials for electro-optical (EO) elements. However, as a result of research for organic materials exhibiting great nonlinear optical properties, an organic nonlinear optical material DAST useful as an EO material has been recently used as described in WO 2005/071145.
